Sugar High
by silvertwighlight
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if one of the GPilots got on a sugar high, well here's what I think, not good with summaries, sorry


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Starbuck's, although I do wish i owned Gundam Wing, I'm fine with not owning Starbuck's though.**

**A/N: Lets see if you can guess who is on the sugar high, before you get to were I say who it is. You might be quitesurprised who it is, but I'm not sure.**

Sugar High

They staggered through the front door, all tired out. From the birthday party they were just at.

One of them just fell straight onto the carpet floor, one fell into the recliner chair, and two were on either side of the couch. They all fell asleep immediately. Except for one, he went straight to the kitchen and downed a glass of Code Red Mt. Dew and then poured himself another.

By the time he went back into the living room, he had drank five-glassed of the Code Red. He was not tired at all, he was opposite of tired, he was hyped up on sugar.

At the party he just got home from; it was about 12:30 am now, been home for about 10 minutes; he had three pieces of chocolate cake, one piece of yellow cake, a lot of candy and soda, couple of bowls of ice cream, Quatre lost count of how many after the tenth bowl, and when he got home the five glasses of Code Red.

He looked around the room to see if anyone was awake. No one was so he walked over to the recliner, "Hey, Quatre?"

No answer.

"Quatre, wake up man." He said a little louder.

"What, I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm not tired, do you want to play a game or something?"

"No, I want to sleep, go ask Heero."

"Okay then, go back to sleep and be no fun."

"Thanks, night."

He rolled eyes at Quatre and walked over to the end of the couch were Heero was.

"Hey Heero, wake up bud."

Heero eye's shot open and he gave the young man his famous death glare, "Hn," was Heero's reply.

"Do you want to do something other than sleep?"

"No, go ask Quat if he wants to."

"Already did, he told me to come ask you."

"Fin, then go ask Wufei."

"Okay be no fun than."

"I will, now goodnight." Heero fell back asleep.

The young man walked to the other end of the couch, "Hey 'Fei do you want to do something?"

Wufei eye's opened very slowly and said slowly, "Baka, I'm trying to sleep, now leave me alone before I get my katana out."

"Okay, never mind, go back to sleep 'Fei. I won't both you anymore."

"Good, goodnight now."

"Goodnight," and with that he walked away slowly to the sleeping boy on the floor.

"Hey man, wake up."

"What?"

"Do you want to play a game or something?"

"Oh, yeah I do. That sounds like more fun, then sleep right now." He said sarcastically, in a tired voice.

"Really."

"No, I being sarcastic. I'm tired man, maybe later okay."

"Fine be that way." The boy on the floor didn't answer; he had already fallen back asleep.

The young man walked to the kitchen door, turned around and said, "You guys are mean and no fun."

All four boys sat up looked towards the other boys and all said in unison, "Goodnight." They fell back down and straight to sleep again.

The boy just sighed and rolled his eyes, then walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He started thinking about last time he was sugar high like this. It was last year, for the same person Relena.

_/Flashback/_

_The same exact thing happened last time, they all refused to do anything with him. So to get back at them he had taken some of Relena's dresses, put them on the guy's and put her make-up on them. Got them all to the car, drove them across town, dropped them off, and went and hid with a video camera, so they wouldn't see him when they woke up._

_About half an hour late Wufei woke up, "Ahh, I'm in Onna's clothes, why am I in Onna's clothes?" Wufei then looked at his surroundings and his fellow ex- pilots who had just woke up because of his yelling, "This is an injustice, we are all in Onna clothes and are across town form the house. Wait one second were is…" Wufei said._

_/End Flashback/_

The boy all of a sudden got up and ran to the bathroom, forgetting about the memory. Once he washed his hands, (A/N, Remember all the soda he had), he looked around the bathroom and got a big grin across his face when he spotted Relena's make-up. He then got an even bigger grin across his face, when he thought about the paint and the markers in his room.

He picked up Relena's make-up, went to his room and got the paint and markers, then walked into the living room, with a big grin on his face, 'Luckily the guys are heavy sleepers, so I won't wake them up.' He thought to himself. 'Hmm, who should I have fun with first. Umm, Wufei your lucky number one.'

He put down the make-up and markers on the side table, walked over to Wufei with the paint in one hand, paint brushes in his mouth and a bowl of water in the other hand. He put the stuff on the table. Grabbed one of the paint brushes and opened the red paint. Dipped the paint brush in the red paint and started to put a red line round his mouth, about ½ inch away from his mouth. Then painted it in with the red paint. He had painted a red smile face around his mouth.

He then painted some designs, while he was doing that Relena walked in.

"Trowa, what are you doing?" Relena asked in a whisper, so not to wake the guys.

"Umm, they didn't want to play a game or anything and I'm sugar high, like from your last b-day party."

"Oh, can I help in anyway."

Trowa got a big grin, "Of course you can. You can do Heero and Quat."

"Okay, this is going to be fun." She said with a big smile on her face and walked over to the end table and picked up the markers, then walked over to Heero.

About 15 minutes later they stood back and looked at what they did to Wufei, Heero, and Quatre.

"So do you have something special planned for Duo?" Relena asked.

"Yep." He whispered his plan into Relena's ear and she got a big grin across her face, "I'll go find a perfect one for him and you will put the you-know-what on."

"Yep, I will."

About five minutes later Relena came back, "Wow you did a good job on him maybe I'll have you to get you to do that for me."

"Sure I had fun."

"About ten minutes later they finished with Duo and stood back to admire their creation on the guys, with evil grins on their faces.

Wufei's face was painted like a clown, Heero had a "I" on his forehead, "LO" and "VE" on either side of his cheek, a heart on his nose and "Wing Zero" written across his chin. Quatre had "I" on his forehead, a heart on his nose and "Relena" written on his chin, and hearts painted on his cheeks. Last, but certainly not least, Duo had make-up on, (A/N Which is what Trowa did so well on), and in one of Relena's dresses (A/N Which is what Relena went to get.) It was a blue knee length dress (A/N Luckily Duo is a swimmer, so he doesn't have hair on his legs, since the hair would slow him down.)

"So what do we do now, since were done?" Relena asked.

"We load them into the car and take them to Starbuck's."

"Uhh, that's good, real good. We better get started then."

"Right."

Thirty minutes later they had the guy's in the car, they were still asleep. It was about 6 O'clock a.m. now. They drove around for about 45 minutes and were at Starbuck's at about 7 O'clock a.m.

This was the seating arrangement in the car, Trowa driving, Duo in the passenger seat, Wufei and Heero all the way in the back, and Relena and Quatre in the middle. Trowa woke Wufei and Heero up and got them out of the van without seeing each other and the two others. Relena did the same with Duo and Quatre.

"Tro how did we get into the van, I don't remember getting up and walking to it?" Questioned Wufei.

"We did wake you, of course we had to help you guys to the van, because you were so tired." Trowa answered.

"Oh." Was, his only reply.

"_We_? What do you mean _we_?" Heero asked.

"Relena and me."

"Oh, okay."

They walked into Starbuck's and sat down at a table. Finally Relena got the other two in and sat down.

"Baka, why are you in Onna clothes and have her make-up on?"

"What you mean 'Fei?"

"Look at yourself, here is spoon to see the make-up."

When Duo saw himself his eyes grew big. Then he looked at Wufei, "Well I could asked you basically the same question."

"What do you mean?"

"You look like a clown and I mean it, literally."

"WHATTT! Give me that spoon Maxwell."

"Here you go."

"Ahhhhhhhh. What the heck happened to me," Wufei then looked around at everyone else, "maybe I should say to us."

"What do you mean Wufei?" Quatre asked in a quiet voice.

"I think we all should go to the restroom." Wufei said low, basically in a whisper. They all got up except Trowa and Relena.

"_Duo_, wait!"

"What Lena?"

"Come with me, you shouldn't go into the men's bathroom dressed like that."

"You mean I should go into the gi…girrrl's bathroom."

"Unfortunately, yes." Relena leaned down and whispered into Trowa's ear, "I don't know who to feel more sorry for, Duo or the girl's that might be in the bathroom." Trowa just gave a smirk at that comment.

About five minutes later Duo and Relena came out and sat back down.

"Lena told me what you two did, I can't believe it." Duo said in a low and angry voice.

After that had been said no one talked till the other's came out.

Heero was the first out; he just sat down like it was normal to have 'I Love Wing Zero' written on his face. Wufei then came out and just sat down, muttering something about injustice and Chinese curse words under his breath.

"Hey were is Quat?" Trowa asked.

"Trying to get the marker off his face." Heero answered.

Trowa just got up and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Hey were is he going?" Duo asked.

"Probably to tell Quat it's permanent marker and won't come off for awhile." Relena answered.

"Oh."

/In the Bathroom/

"Hey Quat?"

"What." Came an angry answer.

"That's permanent marker, it won't come off for awhile."

"Oh." He said in his normal voice.

They just left the bathroom without speaking a word to one another. And sat down at the table.

They were about to leave when a young man came up to them and asked, "What's your name there pretty lady?" Putting his hand on Duo's shoulder.

All the guys and Relena turned around to see who was talking to Duo and to see Duo's face. When they saw whom it was they had try so hard not to laugh. Duo turned around slowly, with an angry look on his face.

When he saw who was talking to him his mouth dropped open. There, standing in front of Duo was Zechs and when Zechs saw Duo, he busted up laughing and so did everyone else, except Duo, who didn't think it was funny, (A/N Unless it had been one of the other guys, then it would have been funny to him), when he finally recovered from seeing that Zechs is the one who had said that, "Zechs what are you doing here? I thought you said you didn't like Starbuck's." he asked.

"I don't, but Trowa called and told me what him and Relena did to you guys, so I had to came and see it for myself. Trowa you were right, they do look hilarious. Nice job on them."

They had all stood up by now and were about to walk away from the table.

"Thanks." They said in unison and took a bow. They all walked out and went home.

For what Trowa and Relena did to them, the others made them do all the housework for a week as a punishment. About two day's after, what they call 'The Incident', the permanent marker came off Heero and Quatre's face.

They decided they would stay home till it all came off and to keep an eye on Trowa and Relena to make sure they kept on cleaning the house.

Unfortunately Trowa and Relena had taken pictures of the other guys in there get ups and the guys didn't know about them.

So every once in awhile they would hear Trowa and Relena laughing at something, but never know what it was they were laughing at.

Finally when their week of house cleaning was over, they were happy to get out of the house.

A/N: So did you figure out who it was before I told you? Were you surprised that it was Trowa on the sugar high and not Duo? Well please Review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
